


fly with me (i'm homebound)

by moonslover



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, is there such an au, lots of banters, plane AU, they just meet on a plane, theyre not idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonslover/pseuds/moonslover
Summary: hyungwon doesn’t know why, but when he first locked eyes with minhyuk, he felt something.not anger, not anything negative or positive.it was the feeling of homesickness.(or. the one where they sit next to each other on a plane and hyungwon believes they're strangers.)





	fly with me (i'm homebound)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadlylampshades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylampshades/gifts).



> a gift for my water friend.......... well second gift

* * *

_"when I'm next to you I'm home."_

* * *

hyungwon was not happy. 

he wasn’t sad, or angry. just a little bit in the dumps. only a little bit. 

there’s a reason for his unhappiness, and it is by no means petty. 

what’s happening is that hyungwon is leaving the states. not permanently of course, he’d jump out the plane if he were. (although the plane isn’t even in the air, so he’d still survive.) america isn’t fantastic, it might be far from that. but he has a pretty fantastic life here, honestly. 

for one, there’s changkyun, his roommate and absolute best friend. they’d met when hyungwon first arrived and was in desperate need for a place to stay and changkyun just so happened to be looking for someone to split rent with. changkyun believes they’re soulmates, platonic soulmates and it _is_ a cute idea. 

hyungwon would never admit that out loud though. 

another good part of his life is his major. maybe. it’s probably a bad sign that he has to think about whether it is or not but hyungwon can’t change majors now. to be honest, even if he did, he doesn’t know what else there could be. 

law has always been what hyungwon thought he’d be doing. a lawyer was everything he was taught to become. he doesn’t have any problems with it either, so he just went with his parents’ wishes. 

it’s their money anyway. 

lastly... there’s the freedom. he’s not talking about the freedom of speech bullshit everyone’s constantly on about, no. it’s being away from his parents and the pressure that makes his life enjoyable here. 

well. hyungwon’s only returning for two weeks. in any case, there’s no way he can get out of this situation without causing a fuss back home so he complies. two weeks, fourteen days, a lot of hours. 

he’s not looking forward to it. 

“that’s quite a sigh!” a voice on his left cuts over his music. 

_thanks_ , he thinks. _for the reminder._

how could he forget? 

the worst part of going back was the journey home. hyungwon has no problems sitting in an airplane for twenty hours or more. in fact, he loves travelling and being in planes. usually he’d be seated next to changkyun or at the window seat by himself, admiring the view. 

or just straight out going unconscious for the whole flight, enjoying the long rest. 

this time, he’s quite possibly the unluckiest person alive. 

not only did he get the aisle seat, he was paired with a stranger who seemed to love talking - an activity hyungwon isn’t fond of. meeting strangers for connections was fine and sometimes necessary, unlike meeting and becoming friends with a stranger he’d never see again.

the first thing his seat mate said was a polite, “good evening,” in korean and hyungwon really believed that’d be the end of it. 

he was so wrong. the man, who couldn’t be any older than him went on and _on_ about how miserable it was for him to be leaving the quote great united states of america unquote. at least they had something in common that hyungwon would never bring up. 

thankfully, upon noticing hyungwon’s silence and blank stares he got embarrassed and decided to play games on his phone. if hyungwon wasn’t so irritated by everything, he would feel bad but today isn’t a good enough day for that. 

unfortunately, he couldn’t shut up for the next twenty hours. 

hyungwon debated replying, they’d be together for almost a day after all. god, he wish changkyun were here. they’d probably chat nonstop. 

sighing, he turns his body to face the man and replies, as nonchalantly as possible, “yeah, it is.” before turning back to his phone. 

it was so fast he didn’t even get to see the man’s face, nor the way his eyes widened but hyungwon couldn’t care less. 

turning up the volume of his music, even if it meant going deaf, he closes his eyes and impatiently waits for the plane to just take off already. 

after what seemed to be a whole decade (it was only four minutes), the captain gave some orders for the cabin crew to take their seats and the ground beneath them shook. normally, this was where hyungwon would be looking outside, enjoying the way cities would look smaller and smaller. 

if only things were that great, really. as much as hyungwon wanted to look out of the window, he’d have to see his seat buddy and that was one thing he swore off doing for the whole flight. 

speaking for more than an hour was already exhausting, he wouldn’t last twenty before snapping at the other. 

with lifeless eyes, he pulled out the nintendo 3ds changkyun lent him for the flight and started it. naturally hyungwon came with proper preparations. he had two books, the ds, newly installed games on his phone and lastly, sleep. 

hyungwon is used to this. used to flying by himself, everything was basically routine now. (as long as the person beside him didn’t speak to him for more than five minutes, it’d be just as usual.) 

the first hour had gone by smoothly, and hyungwon swapped the device for a book instead, not wanting to use up all it’s battery right from the start. the plane’s lights were also turned off so passengers could sleep as it was almost midnight by then. 

likewise, his seat buddy was probably asleep, hyungwon didn’t dare look to confirm though. it’d be bad if they locked eyes and started a conversation. 

seconds turned into minutes, page by page hyungwon grew sleepier. there was an odd sensation he’d been ignoring, his shoulders felt heavy. at first, he thought it was the weight of his sins because hyungwon is _definitely_ a criminal. 

changkyun often told him his jokes were hilarious, but hyungwon doesn’t joke around. everything he says is completely serious, and apparently that makes it even funnier. 

back to that feeling. it came to be known a few minutes after hyungwon started his book but he chose to ignore it as the book got interesting and it was a feeling he was getting used to. now that hyungwon’s ready to sleep, he pats his shoulders, wondering if something ended up on them. 

there’s nothing on his right. 

but there’s something there on his left shoulder.

hyungwon is by no means a coward. it’s just too dark to see anything so he moves his hand around instead, attempting to get a feel of whatever’s there. 

as a very smart man, he concludes that it’s one: soft; two: alive and three: enjoying his movements. 

the noise that comes from the being on his shoulder shocks hyungwon, and he tries to stifle a gasp in the quiet plane. 

_what the fuck?_

it’s hair. what he’s touching is hair. which can only mean one thing. 

his shoulder is being used as a pillow. 

it’s wasn’t that he didn’t notice, hyungwon was just too engrossed in his book and maybe the feeling of someone’s head rest on his shoulder wasn’t that unpleasant.

maybe. 

unsure of what to do, because it’d be rude to shove him off, hyungwon sighs and accepts his fate. eventually, sleep takes over him and everything turns dark. 

  


when he rises, the plane is still dimly lit and the weight on his left is still as present as ever. except the weight is very much conscious and playing games on his phone. 

“my shoulder isn’t a free real estate, you know.” hyungwon barely manages to croak out, surprising both himself and the guilty. 

apparently the man has no idea what personal space is because he tilts his face up, to meet hyungwon’s eyes and almost _yells_ , “so you can speak!” 

is that something people normally get excited about? 

their faces are so close, hyungwon realizes and he all but pushes the man away. 

he would’ve loved to push him out of the plane but hyungwon’s weak and shaped like a twig, so the man just bobbles back straight up.

“i’m minhyuk! what’s your name? why are you going to seoul? do you live there? your shoulder is really comfortable!” it’s like the man is a machine gun, going rapid fire. 

it was a mistake. everything is a mistake. agreeing to return was mistake, booking his tickets at the last minute was a mistake, speaking was a mistake, heck, being alive was a mistake. 

mustering his strongest glare, he stares down at the man and in the most deadpan tone he can bring out, he whispers, “good night.” before pulling his eye mask down.

according to his estimations, he only slept for an hour, which is shorter than his normal twelve hours. 

yes, he naps for twelve hours and no that’s not considered sleeping. 

changkyun would disagree but changkyun’s back in boston being changkyun. 

if he slept for another eleven more hours, he’d only have to deal with that for seven hours. perfect. 

dreamland took over him again, and he fell right back asleep. 

only to be awakened. 

“hyungwon? are you awake? i know you’re not sleeping!” this was it, his worst nightmare. 

right, maybe it was just a dream and he didn’t actually have the audacity to find out his name. 

who on earth treats a stranger like their friend? 

the other - _minhyuk_ , he was called, stopped talking and hyungwon thought that he’d be at peace once and for all. 

of course that’d never be the case. 

something prodded against his sides and hyungwon was ready to pounce. 

tearing off his eye mask, he faced minhyuk. 

“are you okay? why the hell do you know my name and why do you keep bothering me? do you treat all your flight mates like this?” hyungwon only realized how loud he was being when a flight attendant told him to keep his volume down. 

minhyuk was having the time of his life. it looked as if he were ready to burst out laughing at any moment and hyungwon prayed to whatever and all the gods out there that he wouldn’t turn into a murderer. 

“i found your name on your boarding pass, it’s in the seat pocket. and no, i don’t treat normal strangers like that, obviously.” he had the nerve to roll his eyes, as if hyungwon was stupid for not knowing the difference between a normal and not normal stranger. 

he was curious though, what set hyungwon apart from the rest?

“and i’m special because…?” truth be told, it was getting interesting, did he know this man? had they met before? was it going to turn out like those cliche movies changkyun always made hyungwon watch? 

minhyuk grinned, and his heart sped up. “because…” the suspense was killing him. 

“you’re hot.”

and hyungwon wanted nothing more than to kill minhyuk. 

a giggle left him, and hyungwon wanted to scream. 

“i’m not giving you my number.” 

this didn’t deter minhyuk, however, not that hyungwon was surprised at this point. 

with a smirk, like he was telling the future, “oh but you will, by the end of this flight, i guarantee it.” 

so it was a challenge. hyungwon loves winning, and he knows what his enemy wants. all he has to do is not give in. 

“we’ll see about that, fool.” and just like that an unspoken bet is placed. 

“who even says fool anymore?” minhyuk asks, relieving the momentary tension. 

it’s amusing how alike changkyun and minhyuk are, hyungwon briefly thinks. 

“only smart people.” it’s a childish response, but hyungwon takes pride in the way minhyuk pouts, bothered. 

like a child who’s just lost a game, minhyuk slumps on hyungwon’s shoulder and mumbles good night into it. 

honestly, hyungwon is disgusted. 

as someone who values personal space, it’s absurd to have someone just touching him freely but he’s really tired and waking up twice in one nap is horrible. 

“only for now…” he mumbles back, not specifying what. 

for the third time, darkness takes over. 

-

“hyungwon... hyungwon!” he groans, slapping the hands on his shoulders away. 

he was having the best sleep of his entire life, having landed himself in a fantastic dream about something he couldn’t quite remember and here he was - getting interrupted. 

hands shake him again, frustration evident. “wake the fuck up,” somebody on his left hisses. 

wow, whoever was acting like his alarm was certainly rude about it, he thinks while removing his eye mask. 

“what _now_?” his voice is thick with proper sleep, and his throat is unbelievably dry. not to mention how stiff his neck feels, having slept in the goddamn awful plane position. 

why couldn’t hyungwon have gotten a business class ticket, _why_ did he have to book it last minute?

now he was stuck with a loud seat partner and a sore body. 

having extremely long legs were not beneficial when he had to cramp them in a tiny space between his seat and the one in front. 

his seat partner taps his shoulder, and hyungwon puts on his glasses, finally focusing on the situation. 

raising an eyebrow at minhyuk, he follows his slender fingers and is met face to face with food. 

oh. 

hyungwon pulls out his phone, nestled in the seat pocket and makes a noise at how it’s already five in the morning. 

time zones were definitely going to fuck him up. 

more importantly, he needs water. his throat feels like the sahara desert, and he hates it. 

peeking into the aisle, hyungwon desperately searches for a flight attendant, only to be met with nothing, just armrests of a million chairs and an occasional shoe that got too far out of place. 

sighing, he winces at how even _that_ hurts. 

maybe his breakfast will manage to help soothe it, he hopes as he pries open the metal foil covering his meal. 

yeah, probably not. 

hyungwon’s breakfast is classic american - scrambled eggs and unhealthy fried meat. bacon, or ham - he can’t tell, eyes still adjusting to the brightness of the plane. 

“do you want this?” he turns, ready to snap, because hyungwon isn’t a morning person and perhaps he needs coffee instead of that damned water that won’t appear out of thin air. 

except he speaks too soon because minhyuk is offering his cup of water, that’s already been drank out of. 

fuck? 

hyungwon wants to say no, accepting something from him means accepting _him_. and he doesn’t really want to keep talking. 

peace and quiet was what he’s fond of, even if he’s had his fair share of friendships in the past. 

or rather, friendship. 

back in gwangju, where he’d often hang out with his neighbour’s son, always playing together, going to school together - doing almost everything together. 

he can’t really remember what that boy looks like anymore, his name remains a mystery too. after ten years of spending time together, they eventually drifted apart. 

initially hyungwon was upset, as a normal 15 year old would be, over the loss of their best friend. however, he quickly forgot about it, choosing to focus on his studies instead and worked twice as hard to become a son his parents would be proud of. 

with nothing holding him back, hyungwon made it as the top student and eventually the face and name of his most precious friend disappeared, replaced by scholarships and awards. 

he wonders what that friend of his turned out like, having never seen him once after moving to seoul. 

although he can’t remember much about him anymore, hyungwon does recall enjoying that period of his life the most. 

“hyungwon?” he blinks, snatches the cup and gulps it down in one shot - pretending he hadn’t just zoned out in the middle of the conversation. 

feeling more refreshed, he thanks minhyuk and returns to his meal, not wanting the other to start talking. 

they eat in silence, the only noise being from the clanking of their tableware and the soft hum of the plane’s engine. 

children’s cries and screams can be heard, though they sound more distant than anything else and hyungwon doesn’t exactly register anything. 

he chews, swallows, chews again and the cycle repeats until his container is empty and he’s satisfied. 

not really full, but not hungry anymore either. as the air stewardess removes their trays, hyungwon requests for a cup of coffee - not thinking he can continue without the bitter taste of beans. 

(he doesn’t even drink it black.) 

while he waits, hyungwon contemplates on what he’ll do for the next few hours, not once looking at minhyuk.

minhyuk, who hasn’t spoken for a while now and it shouldn’t worry him but it _does_. 

so he takes a glance, only the littlest glance, out of the corner of his eye. and is surprised to see him staring out of the window, one hand on it - almost like a child, admiring the view. 

there isn’t much to look at though, from what hyungwon can manage to catch, only clouds floating about and then he spots it. 

_the sun_. 

it’s rising and it must be everyone’s dream to watch the sunrise and set on a plane at least once. hyungwon agrees, watching as the sun slowly appear so _close_ , yet so far, is truly a sight to behold. 

one which he never fails to be enchanted by. 

although hyungwon’s bitter he can’t view it properly, not with minhyuk blocking almost three quarters of the window, he watches minhyuk instead. 

minhyuk, who is enamoured by the bright orb. minhyuk, whose eyes literally light up at the sun. minhyuk, who is practically bouncing with excitement. 

minhyuk, who hyungwon finds a home in. 

which is weird, because he’s just met the man, and yet. 

and yet - he feels like everything hyungwon’s been missing. 

happiness, and a sense of belonging. 

boston is his home. seoul is his home. 

gwangju is _home_. 

the memories hyungwon made there may have been little, and almost forgettable but it’s still his starting point. 

his origin, his roots. 

hyungwon doesn’t know why, but when he first locked eyes with minhyuk, he felt _something_. 

not anger, not anything negative or positive. 

it was the feeling of homesickness. 

despite having been fine after moving to the states, here he was, getting the urge to cry and feeling his heart tighten at the sight of one man. 

_home._

minhyuk was home for a reason hyungwon couldn’t explain, and he hated not knowing. 

he hates the unknown. 

suddenly, minhyuk turns, eyes shining and hyungwon swallows on instinct. “look, hyungwon! it’s the sun!” he’s pointing excitedly at the window, expecting him to see when everything’s blocked from his view. 

clicking his tongue, hyungwon grabs his phone and unfastens his seatbelt. the sign is turned off, so he can do it and minhyuk doesn’t seem to notice. 

smirking, he leans in closer, putting one hand beside minhyuk’s and covers him. he hears a sharp inhale of breath and tries not to laugh. 

they probably look ridiculous, minhyuk has somehow shrunk in size and he looks so small. if hyungwon shifted a little closer, his head would be lying on his collarbones - almost like a couple getting ready to cuddle. 

it’d probably be more embarrassing for hyungwon if he wasn’t so focused on bringing out colour to minhyuk’s face though, determined to ruin the latter’s life. 

remaining unbothered by their position, he brings his phone closer to the window and takes a bunch of pictures, moving in even closer to adjust the focus of his camera. 

minhyuk squeaks, and hyungwon grins as his ears turn red. 

mission success.

satisfied with his pictures and the reaction, hyungwon returns back to his own seat, no longer pressed up against minhyuk. 

he buckles in, pretending nothing ever happened as his seatmate is left sputtering and attempting to look angry. 

“is there a problem?” hyungwon innocently asks, not once looking away from his phone. 

minhyuk huffs, staring at out of the window and grumbles. “i didn’t even get to take pictures…” 

_that_ was what he was angry about? 

laughing, hyungwon responds without thinking. “if you want, i can just send you the ones i too-” 

catching himself before he can finish the sentence he glares at minhyuk, whose teeth are out as he beams. 

“so close,” with a cocky grin he shows hyungwon his own phone, gallery already filled with pictures of the sun. 

hyungwon can’t help the irritated smile that appears on his face and he pushes minhyuk’s head down, in a not so serious attempt to shut him up. 

honestly, he feels like breaking out in a complete laugh - amused by the silliness of everything. it reminds hyungwon of a time where he was free. 

an hour passes by surprisingly quickly as they banter back and forth about the most random of topics and hyungwon can’t remember a time where he was _happy_ , talking to a stranger. 

an acquaintance, at best. 

he couldn’t even handle changkyun’s friends, whom the other would regularly try to introduce to hyungwon.

despite all of that, he was okay. he was fine with this. 

sure, it took about ten hours for him to adjust to the talkative man, but eventually it became calming. 

conversations with people he would never see again were almost always forced, always uncomfortable. 

hyungwon sighs at the thought of their short lived friendship(?) and tries to forget the feeling he had when it happened to him, years before. 

there’s a reason why he’s so picky with who he decides to befriend. 

(lest he gets hurt again.)

“hyungwon? are you listening to me?” he nods, trying to recall what they were even talking about. “i’m _telling_ you, you need to give me your business card.” 

right, that. 

in another humourous attempt from minhyuk, he was trying to trick hyungwon into giving him a business card that didn’t exist. 

“i don’t have one, minhyuk.” minhyuk pouts in disbelief and he sighs. “i’m still a student.” 

he lights up, overjoyed by the new topic. oh boy. 

“a student? what do you study? aren’t you a little too old to still be in university? did you perhaps,” a gasp, too exaggerated to be true, “ _fail_?”

the whirlwind of questions gives him another headache, though this time it’s a little more welcomed. 

“yes, i major in law and i’m studying for my master’s which is why i’m still in school - not because i failed a year.” the last part comes out a little angrier than intended, but it’s reasonable. 

hyungwon is defensive about his grades, he didn’t throw everything away just to be called a failure. 

minhyuk’s eyes widen again, and hyungwon knows he’s dug his own grave. 

(he wouldn’t mind dying, like this.)

“you’re going to be a lawyer? that’s so cool!” he wants to make a remark, proud of his major when minhyuk continues. “you should give me your number in the event i need a lawyer!” 

snorting at the addition, he gives minhyuk a smile. 

“i can’t be your lawyer if i’m the one suing you, minhyuk.” 

undeterred by his sarcastic reply, minhyuk laughs, obviously already planning another scheme. 

they continue back and forth, minhyuk indirectly asking for his number while hyungwon shoots him down. 

it should’ve been annoying, getting asked the same question so many times but it isn’t. 

he finds himself never grabbing the books and ds he brought again, full attention on minhyuk. 

currently, he’s telling hyungwon about what he used to do in university, and hyungwon manages to decode that they’re really not that far apart in age. 

“i studied early childhood education, actually. i’m a kindergarten teacher back in my hometown,” he hums, urging minhyuk on. “though i took a little holiday because as i was watching over the kids i found myself thinking about someone i used to know.” 

oh? now that was interesting. 

without further prompting, he goes the whole way, pouring his life story onto hyungwon - who doesn’t really mind anymore. 

he was always more of a listener anyway. 

“we used to be really good friends when we were younger,” minhyuk frowns, and hyungwon’s curiosity increases. “but somewhere along the way, we fell apart.” 

that story mirrored his, and he felt himself nodding in understanding. 

“i’ve wanted to reconnect ever since, only to find out he went out of the country to study.” hyungwon notices the way minhyuk’s hands curl and uncurl and he kind of feels bad. 

putting a hand on minhyuk’s fidgeting ones, he finally responds.

“i know how you feel, minhyuk.” minhyuk, for someone whose smile could outrank the sun, looked terribly sad. 

and hyungwon found himself upset at himself, for not being able to help. 

after that, the topic changed and they talked about where minhyuk went.

“thinking that friend of mine was in chicago, i ended up going there only to find out he was somewhere else.” hyungwon laughs, because he can easily imagine minhyuk freaking out in the airport, shocked by the news. “i did make the most of my vacation though, it was _paid_ leave after all.” 

again, very typical of him, despite having only known minhyuk for less than 15 hours. 

“went clubbing, hooked up with a photographer but we decided to go our separate ways. the one night stand was used as a way to forget the people we lost and it was pathetic,” he breathes in, and hyungwon can’t tell if it’s too personal. “so he told me to go out there and do a better job at searching.” 

grinning, minhyuk flashes his phone and cheekily says, “i even got his number!” as if that was something to be proud of. 

making friends probably _is_ something minhyuk loves doing, judging by the way he wouldn’t stop talking when they first boarded the plane.

“when will i get yours, i wonder?” he puts a hand to his chin as if he were deep in thought and hyungwon laughs, a little too loudly. 

his sense of humour was so incredibly low, even breathing would make him snap and clap his hands obnoxiously. 

in boston, there wasn’t a time where he’d laugh until his insides hurt like now though. 

still snorting, he replies, “never, probably.” 

minhyuk pouts for about a whole second before his eyes light up again and this time hyungwon just looks forward to his strange ideas. 

-

“let’s take a picture together!” minhyuk suddenly suggests and he’s already swiping left to bring out the camera. it’s not a bad idea, he’ll admit. 

still, his mind is screaming _no_ , because it’s so obvious but really? there’s nothing to lose, so he compiles and they try to find an angle that will fit both of them. 

“you’re too tall,” minhyuk whines, attempting to appear in frame. 

hyungwon clicks his tongue, “you’re only a few centimetres shorter, what are you talking about.” 

minhyuk giggles, like that’s funny and hyungwon openly stares at his face on the phone’s screen. when he laughs, his eyes form crescents and laugh lines appear - it’s cute. 

the shutter goes off, and he blinks. 

“i wasn’t ready, take another one.” hyungwon insists, because he’s a natural beauty and he _needs_ the camera to capture that.

erupting in another fit of giggles, minhyuk’s hands shake the phone. “don’t tell me you’re one of those people who demand 50 pictures to be taken?”

“you’re so annoying,” he adds, with no real bite to it, only amusement. 

sulking, hyungwon steadies the phone, putting his hand on minhyuk’s and relishes in his surprise. 

his hand slides off, letting hyungwon hold it and uses his free hand to do peace signs and other poses. 

at some point minhyuk hooks his arm around hyungwon’s neck, bringing their faces closer and the camera clicks, taking a picture of their red faces. 

as they go through the hundred of pictures, they laugh at whoever ended up in the shot, photobombing them. 

he takes his phone out from the seat pocket, words forming on his tongue when he notices minhyuk’s smirk. 

without saying anything, hyungwon puts his phone back into the seat pocket and relaxes into the chair. 

minhyuk hits his arm lightly and he chuckles. hyungwon was really about to ask minhyuk to send the pictures to him. he had almost fallen for it. 

when the other opens his mouth, ready to speak again, an announcement starts. 

“we hope you have enjoyed the in-flight entertainment. we are now preparing to land, the bar is closed and we will soon collect your headset. may I remind you to complete your arrival and immigration documentation by the time we arrive.” 

automatically, hyungwon packs the headset he never got to use into its bag, ready for the flight attendant to collect it. out of the corner of his eye, he sees minhyuk pull the bag out, headset already inside, meaning he didn’t even think about using it. 

was he going to talk to his seat partner the whole flight? that was some confident assumption, which turned out to be correct as hyungwon sighs, realizing he never even got to use the plane’s entertainment system. 

they didn’t even think to play games together. hyungwon didn’t know he had it in him to converse throughout most of the flight, never once taking a break to read or play the ds. 

minhyuk must’ve been good at socializing. 

“do you always flirt with your seat partner?” he asks, genuinely curious. 

almost like he wasn’t expecting hyungwon to keep the conversation going, his head snaps towards him, eyes wide in shock.

although he quickly collects himself, back to the sly grin. “i already told you - only with those who are really pretty.”

hyungwon raises a brow, amused. “oh really? you have my thanks.” 

“this is the part where you’re supposed to compliment me too…” he nudges hyungwon’s side with his elbow and whispers, as if there were a camera filming them and they had to be funny. 

humming, he takes his time to think, considering his options that already appeared from the start. 

“i guess…” minhyuk waits in anticipation, fists clenched. “you’re cute too, maybe.” 

it’s infuriating how fast he shoots out his next question, like he’d been expecting that praise from hyungwon. “cute enough for your number?” 

“sorry, my contact list is _already_ so full, i’m not sure i can add more.” that’s an outright lie, he only has five numbers saved. 

three are his family members and the other being changkyun. the fifth being his other contact number he uses when he’s in seoul. 

(“your contact list is so _painful_ to look at, please make more friends.” 

“no, it’s neater like this.” 

“die then.”) 

he smiles, recollecting the conversation he had with changkyun when the younger saw the list and gasped, appalled.

“that smile tells me you’re lying and that you only have three numbers saved.” how smart. 

showing minhyuk the app, he jests, “actually, i have five.” 

minhyuk giggles again, and it’s adorable. 

hyungwon loves making people laugh, even if he doesn’t mean to. 

the flight attendant finally reaches their row, being the very last and located all the way at the back of the plane, they share eye contact - knowing, as they pass the headsets to her. 

another announcement sounds out as minhyuk opens his mouth to reply and he pouts at the second interruption. 

“ladies and gentlemen, we're now approaching seoul where the local time is 09:00. please be seated with your seatbelt firmly fastened. personal television screens, footrests and seat tables must be stowed away and all hand luggage should be stored in either the overhead lockers or under the seat in front. please ensure all electronic devices including laptop computers and computer games are turned off.” 

at the last sentence, both of them move towards their bags, taking out their ds. they laugh at the synchronicity and turn their devices off before pushing their bags back under the seat. 

trying to appear nonchalant, hyungwon rests his elbow on the armrest, looking out the window, avoiding minhyuk’s eyes. 

his arm gets roughly pushed off, replaced by minhyuk’s arm and he turns his head slightly to glare at the offender. 

“you’re finally looking at me.” 

that line was so cheesy hyungwon stifles a laugh, not wanting to disturb the other passengers. 

it might be too intimate, doing this with someone he’s only just met but he rests his elbow back onto the armrest, effectively bringing him closer to minhyuk. 

hyungwon doesn’t dare look at minhyuk, but hopes his actions flustered him anyway because it’s fun teasing him. 

at the same time, they bump heads, letting out breaths that try not to transform into laughter at the second synchronicity and close their eyes. 

he was by no means touch starved, changkyun is a cuddly person after all, but being shoulder to shoulder, head to head with minhyuk felt so right. 

it was comfortable, so was the silence that followed and a small part of hyungwon wished the plane would never land. 

goodbyes weren’t fun. 

when he imagines saying farewell, he remembers a scene from his childhood and the urge to cry returns. 

so hyungwon doesn’t, he doesn’t think about anything, leaving his mind blank. 

usually he’d look out the window, enjoying the way the city comes into view, growing bigger and bigger. however, since this was flight was way out of the normal for him, he quietly rests his eyes, waiting for them to touch ground. 

 

it comes, in a rush and hyungwon hears the familiar noises of tires screeching as the whole plane feels heavier from landing.

(so does his heart.)

opening his eyes, hyungwon spots that minhyuk’s head somehow ended up on his shoulder, the position similar to when they plane first started its journey. 

“minhyuk, the plane has landed, i know you’re not sleeping.” overcome by a sudden urge of affection, he ruffles minhyuk’s hair and immediately retracts his hand when he grumbles. 

passengers start to unbuckle their seatbelt and the whole plane is filled with metal being released as well as compartments being opened. 

they take their time and hyungwon is thankful that they’re seated at the back. 

hyungwon wonders if minhyuk is going to ask for his number again, in one last final attempt. 

he doesn’t. 

fanning away his disappointment like it’s steam coming from hot noodles, he focuses on taking out his passport and ensuring he’s packed everything away.

god, it’s too early - he needs a cup of coffee. the one on the plane couldn’t compare to anything he’s had back in boston. 

staring at the long line that didn’t seem to be moving, hyungwon’s head shifts to minhyuk when he hears his voice. 

“where are you going? after this?” 

he wasn’t going to stalk hyungwon to his house, just to acquire his number was he? 

whining, minhyuk hisses. “i’m not a stalker, stop looking at me with so much doubt!” 

shrugging, hyungwon replies with the same deadpan tone from hours before, “you never know.” 

minhyuk pouts, it’s happened so much hyungwon isn’t even fazed anymore.

“home.” 

a noise of question, and he elaborates. “i’m going home.” 

“me too!” as if going home after a returning flight wasn’t the most obvious choice. 

finally, the line moves and hyungwon stands to grab his luggage from the overhead compartment. 

“is this yours?” he grabs a duffel bag, trying to hide that it took him more power than necessary. 

minhyuk snickers, and hyungwon shoots him a glare as he passes him the bag. hyungwon sees the last person of the line get further and further away and asks minhyuk to pick up the pace, lest they get trapped in the plane. 

scoffing, minhyuk responds, mocking hyungwon. “right, as if that’d ever happe-” 

he walks faster, hoping to leave minhyuk behind and his long legs are perfect for the job. soon, he can’t even hear his cries and makes it out to the airport. 

minhyuk is struggling, looking as if he’s about to topple over from carrying his duffel bag on one shoulder and his hand carry on his arm. it’s a hilarious sight, and hyungwon feels a sense of accomplishment. 

“you are absolutely terrible,” he’s panting although it’s plenty exaggerated. 

being a gentleman, hyungwon passes minhyuk a bottle of water he managed to keep from the flight and watches as everything gets drained out. 

oh well, he’ll be buying a cup of americano later anyway. 

attempting to pass the empty bottle back to hyungwon, he pushes it towards minhyuk, demanding he recycle it. “thanks for waiting though.” 

“are you going to the arrivals now?” hyungwon finds himself asking, a silent question on whether they want to head there together. 

minhyuk starts walking, without answering hyungwon who merely gapes at his back. “catch me if you can.” he sticks his tongue out and picks up his pace, this time, hyungwon is the one who’s left behind. 

ever the competitive, he strides, attempting to catch up and drags his luggage along, ignoring the confused stares of other people. 

when hyungwon finally reaches the arrivals, minhyuk is already in line and he clicks his tongue at the wave he gives him. 

“i can see you perfectly fine, you didn’t have to wave.” 

“no need to be embarrassed, hyungwon!” minhyuk pats his back, which feel more like slaps instead of comforting touches. 

the man at the counter yells next, causing minhyuk to stop and flinch and the startled sound he makes amuses hyungwon to no end. 

as he walks to the counter, hyungwon whispers, “karma.” and claps at the way minhyuk flinches again. 

- 

after getting their passports and thumbprints checked, he makes it out alive and meets minhyuk on the other side. 

they walk to the taxi stand together even though hyungwon is going to make a detour to starbucks later, he’ll accompany minhyuk because he’d probably cry if hyungwon left. 

maybe. 

without getting the chance to say he’s not leaving yet, minhyuk starts to queue up and hyungwon has to talk to him with a railing seperating them. 

“minhyuk,” easy now, no rush. “give me your number.” 

it’s like he’s looking at a display of fireworks, hyungwon thinks as minhyuk’s eyes light up and he gives him a toothy grin. 

he saves minhyuk’s number, his contact list growing by one. 

minhyuk’s almost at the front of the line, and hyungwon doesn’t know why but he feels so sad. like a feeling of loss, despite having only been with him for a day. 

“hyungwon!” minhyuk shouts, trying to get his attention as he’s escorted to the next taxi ready. “i told you so!” he waves as he exits the glass doors and hyungwon laugh so loud he’s certain minhyuk can hear. 

he didn’t get to say goodbye. 

* * *

 

hyungwon sips on his americano, waiting for a taxi. the queue has eased up from when he was sending minhyuk off and now there’s less than ten people in line. 

knowing he has minhyuk’s number and that he _should_ text him first, doesn’t mean he’s brave enough to do it. 

quite frankly he’s been staring at his phone for the past half an hour, debating on whether to just send the goddamn message or not. 

it’s not like he’s afraid of being pranked, minhyuk _did_ want hyungwon’s number. he’s just scared. conversations aren’t his forte, even all the texts he’s sent changkyun are one word replies. 

in the end he boards the taxi without sending a single thing and continues to stare at his phone after he tells the driver the address to his apartment in seoul. 

initially he wanted the apartment to be sold since he wasn’t going to further his studies there but his parents insisted on keeping it. they told him they’d use it for ‘special occasions’ and hyungwon agreed. 

at least he’d have somewhere to live in before his journey back to gwangju. 

for some odd reason his family moved to seoul, then moved back to their hometown a year later, leaving hyungwon behind to complete his final year of high school. 

he stayed with his younger brother in the apartment and they were only visited by their parents once every month. 

thankfully he was thinking of majoring in culinary or hyungwon would have killed them both with his terrible cooking skills. 

the taxi comes to a stop and he pays the driver. stepping out, he marvels at how little has changed since the last time he’s been home.

his apartment is fancy for sure, as it is expensive and he really doesn’t know why his parents would want to keep it. 

when hyungwon opens the door, his eyes immediately narrow in on the many pairs of shoes. 

an intruder? 

no, a robber wouldn’t even remove their shoes before going for the steal. 

his parents then? impossible, he told them he was going back to gwangju after resting in seoul for a day. 

and then, he spots the pair of vans that look familiar. 

where had he seen those before? 

staring at his own pair of vans, hyungwon finally remembers a conversation on the plane about having matching shoes. those belonged to minhyuk, and the other two pairs were his parents’.

so minhyuk really was some kind of stalker. 

he enters the living room and carefully checks the area, ensuring nothing is amiss. 

when he enters the kitchen, three things occur at the speed of light. 

one, party poppers go off, scaring him and he yells. 

two, he’s wrapped in an embrace which are definitely from his parents’. 

three, minhyuk shouts, loud and clear, “welcome back!” 

there’s a lot to take in, and he’s impossibly confused. 

“what are all of you doing here?” hyungwon focuses on minhyuk, trying to sound angry, though he just sounds perplexed. “especially you.” 

his mother steps in between him and minhyuk, sensing the tension. she puts her hands on his shoulder, and in that soothing voice of hers, fills him in. “you remember minhyuk from gwangju, don’t you?”

minhyuk. from gwangju.

“what?” his voice cracks and something snaps. 

this time, it’s his father who speaks, patting minhyuk on the shoulder. “he’s our neighbour’s son! you used to play with him all the time.” he knows. 

hyungwon knows. 

he remembers. 

how could he have forgotten what home was? 

how could he have forgotten _who_ home was, when he was right in front of hyungwon the whole time? 

“you-” and tears start to fall because it’s been so _long_ and he’s so, so stupid. 

understanding the situation, his parents leave and he’s alone with minhyuk in the kitchen.

minhyuk comes closer, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulls him until hyungwon’s face is buried in his neck. 

and then, realizing just how much of a fool he was, hyungwon laughs. he laughs, and cries and it’s the best feeling in the world. 

he has never felt so free. 

“you are such an asshole.” hyungwon mumbles, into minhyuk’s neck. 

minhyuk laughs, patting his head and replies, sounding all too cocky. 

“fool.” 

with an open palm, hyungwon slaps minhyuk’s back, loving the painful scream that escapes his lips. “who even uses fool anymore?” he replies, imitating minhyuk. 

the silence that follows scares hyungwon, not used to the quiet air whenever minhyuk’s around. he detaches himself from minhyuk, grimacing at the wet spot and startles. 

_he’s crying too._

immediately, as minhyuk had done, hyungwon pushes his face onto his shoulder and pats his head. this time, he’s doing the comforting. 

they really were quite a pair, endlessly searching for one another, having never forgotten. 

(oh but he did, wanting to get rid of painful memories that only made his heart ache.) 

through muffled sobs, hyungwon hears minhyuk saying something. 

“welcome home, hyungwon.” it’s in the softest of whispers, combined with hiccups and hyungwon really wants to start crying again. 

he moves closer, properly hugging minhyuk and can’t help the fond smile that escapes. 

“ _i’m home._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> hehe thank you for reading everybody this wasnt supposed to become 7k but it DID so i hope everyone enjoyed it despite the length!!!!
> 
> ALSO kudos to james for the title!!


End file.
